Eggman the Hedgehog
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: After something goes horribly wrong in Dr. Eggman's lab in the sky, how will he cope with his new form? And what happens after (SPOILER ALERT) he gives up being evil forever? Dr. Eggman, two OC's, Sonic and Tails are the main characters. Set in an alternate universe, based off the mainstream Sonic franchise. Rated M for suggestive/sexual scenes and a bit of swearing. R&R!


"Yes... YES! THIS IS MY GREATEST CREATION YET! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Dr. Eggman roared with laughter.

"Sir, might I ask what you're doing?" Orbot shouted over the loud mechanical noises.

"With pleasure! You see, with this machine I can use Sonic's DNA, combine it with my own and turn Sonic into someone with the same problems as me! He won't have good speed anymore, or anything like that, he'll be a fat man with a clever mind who can hardly run and is weak!" he grinned.

"All I need is to put in my DNA, a hair sample for example, and push Sonic into this machine and BOOM! HEY PRESTO! We have ourselves a Dr. Sonic the Villain, and he shall be my apprentice," Eggman laughed again.

"Well done boss!" Orbot applauded.  
"Real impressive stuff there boss," Cubot said, sticking a robotic thumb up.

"Thank you, thank you. And now, for the final ingredient..." Eggman smirked, then he plucked one of the hairs from his moustache and reached over the top of the machine, he leaned over to have the hair on top of the hole.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this..." Orbot said, feeling worried.  
"Great! So it's not just me!" Cubot laughed. Eggman couldn't reach, so he leant further and further, until he was bent on his tip-toes, suddenly, he slipped, and fell into the machine, Orbot and Cubot screamed in panic and watched as Eggman shot through the pipes yelling angrily and fell into the bottom of the machine. He screamed, "LET ME OUT!" and banged on the wall.

Cubot flew into an even bigger panic and began pressing random buttons and pulling levers. Orbot tried to stop him but failed.

Poor Eggman was sprayed with water and washed with soap, then he was spun round multiple times, then a purple oil-ish liquid filled the machine, Eggman tried to hold his breath and nearly failed, the machine started spinning again, suddenly, a little knife poked out from the machine and cut Eggman's hand, he screamed in pain as the purple liquid went inside of him and his blood splattered out. Meanwhile, lightning from outside had struck the antenna of his machine that was poking out of his fortress, it corrupted the machine and Eggman was electrocuted, a bit of metal from a wall fell in as well and one of Eggman's secret cookies fell in too. Eggman screamed one last time before being spun again, then the walls of the machine closed in a crushed Eggman. Orbot and Cubot cried in horror and pulled one huge lever together. The machine started shaking and smoke flew out of it, then it exploded.

Orbot and Cubot covered there eyes and began to cry oil.

And then, something stepped out of the shadows. It was short, fairly skinny, aggressive, fast, clever and flexible.

"What is that?!" Cubot exclaimed.  
"It looks a bit like..." Orbot began. A red hedgehog leapt into vision, with black glasses covering his eyes, small red ears, normal skin, red spikes on his back, white gloves and black shoes...  
Orbot and Cubot finished the sentence together, "DR. EGGMAN!?"

"Huh?! Who are you two pipsqueaks?!" the mysterious red hedgehog growled. His voice sounded like a clearer version of Dr. Eggman's, without the usual growling throat addition, but the same voice nonetheless.  
"Boss, please, it's us! Your loyal robot friends!" Cubot said sadly.  
"Boss? I'm nobody's boss! And what is this place? It looks like a plain old dump!" Eggman replied.  
"Sir, look, you're an evil genius who despises a hedgehog named Sonic with loads of friends and you are an amazing inventor who built this island fortress and has robot servants everywhere. Let us show you the rest!" Orbot explained, then he showed the hedgehog a short movie showing everything about and of Eggman, who he was, what his purpose was, what he looked like, even how this happened was recorded in Orbot's data!

"I see... so I used to be an evil mastermind who fell into that machine, something went wrong and I became... this?" he asked.

"Affirmative," Orbot and Cubot answered in unison.  
"Well this is horrible! I... don't... feel... evil anymore!" Eggman replied.  
"WHAT?!" Cubot yelled, "NOT EVIL?!"  
"It must have something to do with combining with the DNA of someone of the opposite side to you!" Orbot realised.

"You don't say?" Eggman frowned.  
"Well, whatever it is, I think I need some fresh air..." he walked away, he passed through the doors and out of his fortress. Then he got into his Eggmobile that was waiting for him outside and flew down to the ground. He parked the Eggmobile somewhere in secret and began exploring the city.

Nothing out of the ordinary, everything seemed fine, until he noticed someone... Sonic!

Sonic was hanging out with his friends, laughing, chatting, whatever. Eggman considered walking over pretending to be a new guy and join them in order to see what he should be like towards others in future.

However, he decided to avoid contact for now, and continued walking. That was until he came across a certain building. It said 'Arnold's'.

Eggman knew very well that Arnold the Armadillo was a professional psychiatrist and would be very good to confront about his problems.

So he entered the building and booked an appointment. He sat down in the waiting room next to a young fox named Danny, who was reading a magazine about how to raise a kid.

"Uh... hey there!" Eggman said nervously.  
"Huh? Oh, hi!" Danny said. Eggman tried to smile, Danny smiled back.  
"I'm Danny the Fox, I'm Tails' best friend from back in High School. You know Tails Prower, don't you? Or are you knew around here?" Danny introduced himself.

"Uh, to be really honest, well... I'm kinda new here so..." Eggman rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"Well I'd be happy to show you around!" he smiled again.  
"Well Thanks!" Eggman replied, cheering up.  
"To be honest I'm not actually here for an appointment, I'm actually here with my sister, Amelia. Wanna meet her?" Danny added.  
"Sure!" Eggman answered.  
"What's your number?" Danny smirked.  
"Huh?!" Eggman responded.  
"Your Appointment number! What is it?" he explained.  
"Oh... it's uh... 76..." Eggman answered.  
"Great! Amelia's is 73 and she's having hers now! I don't really understand the system, but I think your appointment will be after the next person, so you should have a little while to chat with her!" Danny grinned.  
"Great!" Eggman nervously replied. A nurse walked out from one of the doors at that point.

"Number 89 please?" she said, a nearby chameleon stood up and walked over to the nurse, then followed her into a different room. At that point, a beautiful young girl walked out from the same room.  
"Whoa..." Eggman thought, staring at her. It was of course Amelia. She was a short, pink fox, very slim, very pretty. She hadn't any make-up on but she had two little ear-studs, like shining diamonds. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled in the light, her soft, furry tail flapping in the nearby breeze. She wore a purple crop-top with a blue jacket and long, blue jeans. Her smooth gloves were whiter than his own and her boots made her look even prettier when she walked. She was the most beautiful thing Eggman had ever seen. She walked over, smiling at Danny. Suddenly, she went slow motion and began to sparkle and shimmer in the light. Eggman watched her, gazing in awe at her beauty.

"Hey Danny!" she smiled, oh her smile, her smile made Eggman feel... warm... inside...  
"Hey sis!" he grinned, "How'd it go?"  
"Well... he says I've had a great recovery... and it's completely gone!" she said, Danny stood up, congratulating her and gave her a big hug, that made her laugh and she hugged him back.  
"Congrats Sis! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" he said, feeling emotional.  
"Thanks big brother," she said. Eggman watched them, smiling. Eventually, Danny remembered his friend.

"Oh! That's right, where are my manners, Amelia, this is my new friend... uh..." Danny began, then Eggman realised he hadn't said his name. He was about to say Eggman when he thought, "Dang, Eggman's a terrible name, I'm never going to make any friends with that name... how about... Mike? Yeah! Mike was a great name!

"It's Mike, but you can call me Mikey." Eggman answered.  
"Right, Mike, this is Amelia, Amelia, this is Mike," Danny grinned. Amelia smiled and shook his hand. 'Mike' wanted to shake her hand forever, though he couldn't.

"Nice to meet you, Mike!" Amelia smiled enthusiastically.  
"Nice to meet you too, Amelia," Mike replied, trying not to gaze uncontrollably.

Danny looked at his watch and exclaimed, "Pardon my language, but SHIT! It's 9:30! We'd better go sis! Sorry Mike, listen, I really wanna chat more with you, so meet me at the local beach tomorrow at High Noon!"

"Sure thing..." Mike said, feeling sad.  
"Well then, it's a date!" Amelia grinned jokingly. They all started laughing, then Danny and Amelia walked off.  
"Alright, bye guys!" he replied.  
"Bye Mikey!" Danny and Amelia said in unison, then when Danny looked over in a different direction, Amelia quickly turned her head, smiled and winked at Mike, causing him to blush madly.  
"Oh jeez... I'm in love!" Mike thought. Just then, the same nurse as before walked through a door.  
"Number 76 please!" she called out, Mike stood up, and went to meet his new psychiatrist.

Meanwhile, Danny and Amelia were running home. Danny was pulling his sis to get her to hurry up, but she didn't mind, all she could think about... was Mike...


End file.
